Abandoned
by Fairytaillover092304
Summary: Lucy had been abandoned by Natsu seven years ago. She eventually bonds with him. But what happens when a terrible tragedy strikes Lucy? Will she live through it? Or will she die trying, abandoning Natsu and all of her friends. Come along for the ride to find out! Updated whenever this lazy potato can(Maybe the 15thof each month). Rated M for certain events in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy sighed. Everyone was talking about the boring topic of the school's Halloween dance. _Why can't people give it a rest? It's like, two months away! Who cares right now?!_ Lucy rolled her eyes at everyone. She placed her earbuds in her ears and played her favorite song. It never got old.

 _How long will you make me wait?_

 _How long will you be late?_

 _How long until our next meet?_

 _How long until we plant our feet?_

 _I wonder how long will it take...to finally open your heart?_

 _How long until I see you reach from the dark?_

 _Oh how I wonder..._

 _I wonder..._

 _I wonder(x2)_

Lucy was interrupted by an energetic bluenette. "Whatcha listening to?" She grabbed one of my ear buds and placed it into her ear. "This song, again? Don't you ever get tired of it?!" Lucy shook her head. "How did your confession go, Levi?" Levi looked down and sighed. "I told him I liked his music..." Lucy rolled her eyes. "Levi! You have got to get yourself together!" Levi smirked and looked at Lucy with an _'Are you serious?'_ look. Lucy shrugged. "Whaat?" It was Levi's turn to roll her eyes. "Says the girl who couldn't get over some boy leaving without saying goodbye." Lucy suddenly looked sad. "Did I...go to far..?" Levi asked. "No. You're right. I should get myself together.." Lucy forced herself to smile. She was about to start on a new topic when Mira walked up and told Lucy to go see Principal Mavis. Lucy placed her earbuds and phone into her pocket, waved goodbye, and walked off. She hurried to the prinicpal's office and knocked on the door. "Hello? Can I come in, Principal Mavis?" She called.

 **~Natsu PoV~**

Natsu sighed as he walked to the principal's office. He stopped in front of her door and knocked. He heard no response until Mirajane walked out. "Principal Mavis is waiting for you!" She smiles and ran in the direction of the cafeteria. Natsu groaned as he walked inside of the office. "What do you need now?" He grunted. "I simply need you here for the meeting. "What meeting?" Mavis giggled. "Well, it's kinda obvious. The meeting with your new tutor!" Mavis clapped her hands together and smiled. Natsu rolled his eyes and sat down in a chair. "Because the last ones worked so well~!" He said sarcastically. "Natsu, this one is like my sister. She won't be letting you off easy like the others. She's all business." Mavis looked at him seriously, which was rare for the childish Principal. "Whatever." He rolled his eyes. A few moments later, there was a knock on the door. "Hello? Can I come in, Principal Mavis?" Mavis smirked. "Yes, dear! Come in!" Natsu thought he recognized the voice, but he didn't realize who it was until the busty blonde walked in. _'Damn! Not her!'_ He groaned and facepalmed. The blonde stood there with tears in her eyes and stared. Natsu sighed and gestured to the seat. "Sit down, Lucy." He said. She didn't say anything. She just moved to the seat and sat. Mavis explained Natsu's situation and told Lucy she had two months to help him, since finals were two months away. Lucy complied reluctantly and rushed out of the office as soon as the meeting was over. Natsu stared after her and muttered something about how pretty she was and walked out of the office to his first class.

 **~Lucy PoV~**

 _'Not him! He can't be here!'_ Lucy ran down the hall to the cafeteria. She ran to Levy and cried into her friend's chest. "Lu-Chan? What's wrong?" She tilted her head, patting Lucy. "H-he's m-m-my pu..." she couldn't speak through her tears and continued to cry. When she calmed down, she explained what Mavis had told her and prepared to head home. "Let Professor Gildarts know I wasn't feeling well." Lucy said as she left. _'Why is he back? Why the hell am I tutoring him? Ugh...I don't need this...I was almost over it too...'_ Lucy questioned herself and her life as she headed home. When she got there, she prepared some movies and ice cream to eat her worries away. _'Why does he have to show up today?'_

 **A/N: I finally revised it! Yay! Anyways! Hope you enjoyed this version! I'm remaking each of the chapters, so I hope you guys can be patient! Thank you for reading(Or rereading XD)! Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Memories Distorted**

Lucy laid on her bed, her towel draped over her shoulders m. "What am I supposed to do now?" She looked to her side and grabbed her phone. "Maybe Levi would want to come over..." Lucy suddenly didn't feel well. She stood and wobbled to her kitchen. Grabbing her thermometer, she stumbled back to her bed. _Beep! Beep!_ The thermometer signaled that it had her temperature. She looked to see that she had a fever of 110 degrees Fahrenheit. She groaned and placed her thermometer down. She texted Mira and Levi.

 _Lucy: 'Girls, I don't think I'll be making it to school tomorrow...'_

 _Levi: 'Why? What happened?'_

 _Mira: 'Are you okay?'_

 _Lucy: 'I have a fever.'_

 _Levi: 'Okay. I'm gonna come over to help you out.'_

 _Lucy: 'You don't have to!'_

 _Mira: 'Nonsense! That's what friends are for! I'll be there in five minutes.'_

 _Levy: 'Same here. See you soon Lu!'_

Lucy sighed and shook her head. A small smile was plastered into her face and she began to clean a little.

 _5 Minutes Later..._

Lucy finished cleaning her room and the living room. She sighed and turned to look at her clock. _The girls should be here soon..._ Lucy smiled as she heard the doorbell. She walked to the door, opened it, smiled, and passed out. "Lucy?! Hey! Luce! Wake up!" Lucy saw salmon colored hair as she fell unconscious. _Na...tsu..._ Lucy groaned as she passed out.

 **Nastu PoV**

Picking Lucy up, Natsu carries her to her couch. "What the heck..." he felt her forehead and practically singed his hand. "Yow! That's a burning hot fever!" He rushed to the kitchen and wet a towel. Placing it into her forehead, he smiled until he heard a knock at the door. He stood to answer it. Seeing Levi and Mira, he smiled. "Hey girls." Levy looked worried and rushed in. "Where is Lu-Chan?" Natsu looked at Levi. "The living room." He answered. Mira walked in with a bag of ingredients. She walked into the kitchen and began to prepare some soup, for Lucy, and some curry, for the rest of them. Natsu helped Levy give Lucy medicine and change the towel. _Why the heck did she collapse?_ Natsu wondered. He sighed and patted her head. _Sorry for leaving, Luce._.. Natsu sighed and stood up. "I'll be right back." He walked to Lucy's room, looking for something that was sitting on her bed.

 **-Flashback-**

 _Lucy skipped along the path, Natsu right behind her._ "What do you wanna do today?" _She asked, looking excited about something._ "Doesn't matter. Wanna grab ice cream?" _Natsu grinned at Lucy as she smiled and grabbed his hand._ "Let's go then!" _She dragged him to a stand and ordered strawberry ice cream. Natsu ordered chocolate. They sat down to eat it, looking happy._ "Ne, Natsu?" _Natsu grunted._ "Do you think we will stay best friends forever?" _Lucy asked, looking down at her ice cream._ "Of course! I have to protect you!" _Natsu said, standing up and dropping his ice cream._ "My ice cream!" _Lucy began giggling as Natsu pouted._ "Let's head back! I think my mom can make us some cake!" _Lucy said excitedly. Natsu nodded and they joined hands, running back to Lucy's home. When they arrived, Lucy's mom smiled at them and began to make a cake. Asking for their help. Natsu and Lucy joined in, happily baking, making messes, and memories. That was the day before Natsu had disappeared. The next day, Lucy went to look for him when suddenly he was in a car and being driven off by his mother._ "Natsu!!! Come back!" _Lucy began chasing him, she was almost caught up to the slow moving car when she suddenly fainted. The last thing she heard was,_ "Luce!" _Around two days later, she woke up to a worried father. When she got up, her memories came flooding back. She ran to Natsu's house to look for him. When she found out he transferred and had to live there, she broke down and spiraled into a deep depression. All of her elementary friends left her. Leaving her feeling defenseless and alone. When Levy and Mira approached her, she felt so happy. Now everything was finally going to go right. Or so she thought._

 **-End of Flashback-**

 **-Natsu PoV-**

Natsu grabbed what he was looking for and quickly ran to Lucy. He placed a small key into her hand and then went to grab a towel. When he came back, it looked like she was hugging the key. Natsu grabbed her arm gently. He was about to pat her head when she grabbed his hand and began to hug it. "Mmm...where did you go...?...Natsu...?" She murmured, obviously dreaming about when Natsu left. He frowned and sat next to her, letting his arm go limp. "You know...you're gonna make me fall in love with you all over again..."

 **A/N: How was that? Better? Well, if you didn't know, fainting and insomnia are common side effects of cancer. You already know that Lucy is gonna have some sort of cancer so yeah. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I plan to make longer ones soon. I'm also planning on asking if a friend can help me out with everything. Specifically planning. Cause the other Co-Author is too busy with soccer tennis and clubs. Also, I have two shout outs to two of my followers!**

 **Shoutouts: Star-Dragon-Lord and Rushii**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everyone! So I plan on re-naming my story because it is going to go past Halloween. Every day I will try to post a new chapter. I also was wondering if anyone wants to give me any suggestions? Like as to how my story may need improving? Anyways, in the next chapter I will explain what happened to Lucy's parents since she lives alone. Thanks for favoriting my story! And following! I was so happy!**

 **Followers: ' , GeekyOtakuGirl1202 , Kirinah , MagicalFoxInTheWilderness , sassyluvr**

 **Favoriters(this may not be a real word but whateves): GeekyOtakuGirl1202 , Kirinah , XxBlue-ButterflyxX , nico283 , qasderwed , sassyluvr , vG LOL I**

 **Thanks all of you! Now then, Let us commence to the story!**

 **Chapter Three:**

Lucy sighed and shook her head. She walked up to Natsu and smiled her best fake smile. "Hi! Mr. Dragneel, please follow me to the library!" She tried to sound cheery. Natsu nooded at her and followed. She led the way thinking about what she would start with when Natsu muttered something. "I missed you, Luce..." She whipped around, tears already in her eyes and she...she pinched herself. "I must be dreaming...there is no way you are here...If you are then...I must be really stupid..." She muttered. She watched Natsu stare at her and then he pulled her into a hug. "N-Natsu? Why are you-" She heard a noise come from him. _Is he...crying? He never crys! I must be dreaming then!_ Natsu pulled away and wiped his eyes. "S-sorry...you should probably be the one crying...or yelling...or slapping me...Why haven't you slapped me yet? My Lucy would have slapped me eons ago." Natsu was crying. Lucy stared at him, and slapped herself. "Why in this world would I slap you? For abandoning me? For leaving me to suffer alone? You probably haven't even heard about how I live alone yet. Why would I have any reason to slap you? Heck...I didn't even know you were here until yesterday! I was probably absent the day you came too, huh?" Lucy rambled on and on, not able to stop. Natsu pulled her back towards him for a hug as she broke down, again.

 **With Natsu**

He felt bad. Really bad. He had hurt her so much and he hadn't even realized it. _I'm so sorry Luce..._ Natsu wanted to squeeze her hard, but he didn't want to crush her. So he gently hugged her and let a lone tear fall down his face. He watched her pull her face up and he looked into her big, brown eyes. "Luce...why do you live alone?" He asked gently. She shook her head, not wanting to get into the touchy subject. Natsu nodded and smiled at her. "Lets go get some studies done with!" He plastered a goofy grin on his face. "Yeah. Lets." She replied leaving his arms and walking to the library.

 **Narrator: And their meetings were filled with laughter from then on. They began to heal slowly and before they knew it, the Halloween dance was approaching. Natsu had learned not to ask about what had happened to Lucy's parents and had tried to keep away from that subject. The group of friends that had left Lucy had come back, trying to make up for what they had done. Lucy forgave them, but Levy and Mira were still pissed.**

Lucy sighed. The gossip about the Halloween dance was even more vigorous and ear-murdering than two months ago. Natsu plopped his tray down next to her and began gobbling up his food. Lucy turned to him. "Hungry? You want mine?" She asked him, stifling a giggle. Natsu nodded, "Yesh, pleshe!" He replied, mouth full. Lucy passed him her food and within seconds it was gone and he was burping. "Ahh, Thanks, Luce!" His goofy grin was plastered on his face and Lucy shook her head at him. "No problem." She put an earbud in her ear and listened to a new song that had just been released to ITunes. As she hummed along to it Natsu picked up the other earbud and put it in his ear. He gasped. "This is that new song that came out! How did you get it?!" Lucy shrugged her shoulders. "I payed for V.I.P access and got the song for free." Natsu stared at her with his mouth hanging open. "HOW!?" Natsu was obviously at a loss for words so Lucy told him that her father had given her lots of money. Natsu shook his head and continued listening to the song. "This is pretty good." HE commented Lucy nodded and started doodling. Before she knew it, she had drawn a Natsu with hearts around him. It was pretty good too. Lucy hurriedly covered it up and looked at Natsu. He was staring at where the picture had been. _Uh-oh...please tell me he didn't see it..._

 **With Natsu**

Natsu had seen the drawing. He turned towards her and, trying to calm his ever fast-beating heart, calmly commented. "Your face is as red as a tomato." Lucy stuffed the drawing in her bag and covered her face. "I'm so weird...drawing my best friend? I probably _shouldn't_ do that..." She was embarrassed! Natsu laughed and gently patted her back. "Luce, it's fine. I didn't see whatever that paper was." He lied. Lucy looked up at him. "Really?" Natsu nodded. "Pinky promise?" That, he couldn't do. They had promised to never tell lies to each other, and pinky promises that were made untruthfully were like taboo. "I...um...need to go to the bathroom!" Natsu sped away and left Lucy to be confused and alone. Natsu ran to the bathroom and dashed into a stall. He hated lying to her, but he didn't want her to know he liked her just yet.

 **With Lucy**

" _WHATTTT!?"_ Lucy was in utter disbelief. She was going to be selling hugs, pictures, or _kisses_ for a fundraiser that had to do with the dance and the small festival after it. Lucy shook her head. "No way! I refuse! Tell Principal Mavis that I'm not doing it!" Mira shook her head. "Mavis said that it was final. No objections allowed." Lucy gawked at her. _This can't be happening._ "I'm sorry, Lucy. Mavis needed someone to do it and everyone else had something to do for the festival." Lucy shook her head. "It's fine. I'll just have to do it then." Mira shook her head. "You mean WE will just have to do it!"

"What?"

Levy popped up. "We'll be doing it together! This way you aren't alone!" she shouted with ecstasy.

MIra nodded silently, smiling her usual, gentle smile. Lucy laughed and hugged Levy. "Thank you!" Levy nodded and hugged Lucy back. Natsu was walking back into the Cafeteria and saw Levy, Mira, and Lucy laughing. He walked over and slung his arm across Lucy's shoulders. "What is going on?" He asked, oblivious. "Me, Mira, and Lu-chan are all going to be selling Hugs and Pictures and Kisses! and by "pictures" we mean head shots of us." Levy said with a sly smile. "Oh. Are you okay with that, Luce?" Lucy shook her head, "I have no choice in the matter. Principal Mavis told me I have to. It's for 'excitement'." Lucy quoted what Mira had said earlier when explaining it to her. Natsu stared at her. _Is that a look of anger? Jealousy? Resentment? Or is it just bewilderment?_ Lucy couldn't read Natsu. She looked at him and smiled. "So, Are you gonna come to the library to study or are you gonna sit there like a camel when it has heatstroke?" She joked, grabbing his hand and leading him to the library. She waved to her friends as they left.

 **With Natsu**

 _Her hand...it's so warm..._ Natsu stared at the hand that was dragging him to the libary. "Hey, Luce?" Lucy tilted her head. "Yeah?" Natsu gulped. "How much are those k..." He trailed off. Lucy stopped, almost causing Natsu to bump into her. "How much are what? The pictures, kisses and hugs? Well, the pictures are two dollars, the hugs and three, and the kisses are at least four. Why?" She looked at him with gleaming eyes. "Um...I have a friend who likes you and I wanted to see if I should ask him to come with me to the festival. IT probably isn't worth it." He said. Lucy tilted her head at him. "Who is this friend?" Natsu could feel the beads of sweat trailing down his neck. "Um...N..." He trailed off. "What?" Natsu shook his head. Lucy rolled her eyes and continued on. "Whatever. Anyways, lets work on some more Science when we get to the-" Natsu burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" she asked. "Your face when I shook my head was priceless!" He bent over laughing. Lucy twisted her face into a weirder one and Natsu laughed even harder. "Lucy! Stop it!" Lucy had already figured out that making weird faces made Natsu laugh so she made the weirdest faces she could. Natsu fell over laughing, he could hardly breathe! "L-Luce...S-stop it!" Lucy bent down and poked his side. Natsu froze. That was his one ticklish spot. HE looked at Lucy who had a devilish grin on her face. She began to tickle Natsu's weak spot and he trembled with laughter. People stopped to stare in the halls, but they didn't care, they were in their own little world. Natsu eventually found her ticklish spot and they began a tickle war. After a little over twenty minutes they stopped and heard the bell ring. "Lets head to class!" Natsu said, standing up. Lucy nodded and dashed off. Natsu sped after her(they had the same class together after lunch). The rest of the day went just like that.

 **With Lucy the Next Day**

The next day was the day of the dance and Lucy was super excited. She was gonna go to a dance, after seven years. She hopped into the shower and swiftly washed up. She applied her makeup, curled her hair, and slipped into her floral dress. She had chosen it the day before and she knew that the theme was Floral Fright. Her dress was tight at the top and flowing towards the bottom. She twirled and then exited her room, full of bubbly excitement. She slipped into her floral wedges and then left her apartment, locking the door, and jumped into her car. She drove towards Natsu's house and rang the doorbell. Natsu answered it, He wore a black suit with a bright pink tie. He had a flower in his pocket. "Luce! How do I look?" Lucy nodded. "You actually dressed nicely! You look amazing!" She said. Natsu's eyes traveled over her body and she smiled. "Well," she gave a dramatic twirl, "How do I look?" Natsu grinned. "Like a princess, Luce." He said. She giggled and hugged him. "Thank you." He nodded and they hopped into Lucy's car. As they drove, Lucy hummed her favorite song. They were going to have an amazing night.

 **A/N: I'm soooooooo sorry for the late update! I wanted to post this yesterday but I got caught up. I noticed that a few more people had favorited and followed so I'm going to list the names of those I honor again. I also got some reviews.**

 **Reviewers: Lizzumi Ayazura**

 **Followers: ' , CrazyLittleNekoGirl , GeekyOtakuGirl1202 , Kirinah , Littlest1 , MagicalFoxInTheWilderness , cityhick , deathly sick in the head1 , sassyluvr**

 **Favoriters(Is this a word?): GeekyOtakuGirl1202 , Kirinah , XxBlue-ButterflyxX , cityhick , deathly sick in the head1 , nico2883 , qasderwed , sassyluvr , toshiro and sakura 4 ever , vG LOL I**

 **Thank you al so much! I can't believe how many favorites and follows I got! I'm so grateful! thanks again and thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone! So I know that the time skip was very disappointing so I am going to tell you guys about the two months of Natsu and Lucy repairing their bond. So I got this idea from a reviewer whose name I will mention at the end of this chapter. I wanted to thank them, because I realize that I made a pretty big mistake and a plot hole. So instead of explaining Lucy's parents, I decided to do this. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4: Bonds-Part 1**

 **With Lucy**

It was a few days later and Natsu and Lucy were becoming best friends again.

"Ugh…Who is calling me so late?" Lucy grabbed her phone.

"Hello?"

" _Lucy? Great! You're up!"_

"What's up?"

 _"_ _I was wondering if we could have a sleepover?"_

Lucy sighed. "Um….sure. hurry over."

The line clicked, ending the call. Lucy got out of bed and turned on her lights. _I guess I can write a small note real quick._

Lucy grabbed a piece of paper and began writing.

 _Dear mom and Dad,_

 _So, today I tutored Natsu and it went pretty well. I taught him about world studies and he actually got it! How did my teaching get through his thick head? He is heading over for a sleepover and apparently I didn't have a problem with this…wonder why? I wa-_

Natsu was at her door already. He knocked and then barged in, like he did when they were kids. He saw her, nodded and walked into her kitchen. He raided the fridge and came back to Lucy, mouth full. "Hey, Lushie! You hash som delishoush foosh!" She couldn't understand a thing he was saying. "What? Natsu swallow your food before you talk!" She said, laughing. He gulped down the food and sighed. "I said, 'Hey, Lucy! You have some delicious food!' What else would I say?" He asked. Lucy shook her head and sighed. "I don't know Natsu...I don't know. Anyways, Lets head to bed!" Lucy said, sleepy. Natsu shook his head and caused Lucy to tilt hers. "What's wrong?" She asked. "You obviously don't know what you do during a sleepover." Lucy rolled her eyes. "Yes I do. It's called a SLEEPover for a reason. You came over. To sleep. Duh." Lucy said. Obviously too good of a student to know what one really does at a sleepover. "Let me show you what you really do." He said, smirking. "Wha-" She was picked up, bridal style and Natsu dashed out the door. She screamed at him to let her go, but he ignored her and they eventually ended up at the park, where they used to hangout as kids. Lucy looked around as Natsu set her down. She clapped her hands and dashed to the swings, not at all worried about how they were trespassing. "Natsu! Why aren't you swinging?" She whisper-shouted. "Coming." He said. She watched him walk over with his goofy grin on his face. "What?" She asked. He shook his head and she sighed. "So...how did you take the news about your mom?" She asked, out of the blue. "I locked myself in my room. Just for a few days though. Got out to get some food and drinks." He said, eyes clouded with pain. _I'm so sorry about her Natsu...I wish I could help but...we have to deal with the pain alone. Trust me...I know..._

 **With Natsu**

Natsu sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, tangling the pink locks. "Anyways, how did you react to her death?" He asked. "Your mom was like a second mother to me...so I took it pretty hard. To me, it was like three of my parents just decided to leave me...I was only 10. I didn't know how to take care of myself. So your dad took me in until I was 15. He gave me the keys to my apartment and told me to go live on my own. I understood, but it made me a bit sad. I talked to him a lot while you were gone. I felt pretty lonely after all." Lucy was trying to tell him something. _I know...I left you to suffer all alone. I didn't even send letters...I am so sorry. But some of the blame falls on the others too! They decided to leave you because you were depressed. That was a jackass move._ Natsu tried to pit some of the blame on his old friends, they had left Lucy too after all. "Of course," Lucy went on, with Natsu listening intently, "Lots of the blame could go on the others. They left me too. I think that hurt me the most. I didn't like listening to them gossip about how depressing I am. I already knew that. But they wanted to rub it in." She was being strong, compared to how she was a few days ago. Natsu stood up. "Lets go slide!" Natsu declared, grabbing Lucy's arm. He turned back and grinned at her. _I'm dashing off, with you in tow, it is like a fairy tale. Except it isn't. I love being with her. I love laughing with her. I love being around her. I love_ Her. Natsu couldn't deny it. He wouldn't anymore anyways. What else could explain this pounding in his chest? Or the fluttery feeling in his heart? It was love, he knew it was. Natsu decided to hide it from Lucy, but he would not stop bonding with her. "Luce! You go first! I'll push you!" He said, pulling her in front of him. She sat down carefully and smiled brightly. Natsu pushed her down the slide and she slid. She laughed the whole way down. Natsu came sliding down soon after and the laughed until they saw a flashlight. _Oh no...the park officer! He came for night patrol!_ Natsu grabbed Lucy and threw her onto his back. She hugged herself to him as he climbed up a tree to avoid the officer. "Shh..." He said, quiet as a mouse. He felt Lucy lean against his back and his face flushed. He was sure that she could hear his heart beating rapidly. He let her lean against him until the guard was gone, then he gently set her down on a sturdy branch, then climbed up and sat next to her. She braided his hair and he laid down on her lap. He saw her face flush and then he fell asleep.

 **With Lucy**

Lucy silently braided Natsu's hair until she began to doze. She carefully moved to lay on the branch, careful not to move or wake the sleeping pinkette. Lucy patted his head as he slept on her lap, until she fell asleep.

It was the next day and Natsu was gently poking Lucy's face. Or so she thought. She slowly peeked open one eye and saw Natsu's face right in front of hers. He was about to touch her lips with his! She closed her eye and yawned, pretending to just wake up so she could get out of the situation, but it was too late. Before Lucy could yawn fully, Natsu's lips plopped onto hers. His eyes fluttered open and he realized, with a sudden shock, that Lucy was awake and blushing. He jumped away. "Shit...shit shit shit...sorry Luce..." He turned to her and saw her laying there, still processing what happened. _Natsu just...KISSED ME?! Why me? Of all people? Why am I asking myself that, WHY DID HE TRY TO KISS ME IN MY SLEEP?!_ Lucy was slowly sitting up and Natsu looked down. She looked around and realized they had fallen asleep on the tree. There were people staring and pointing. "N-natsu? What happened? I am still really confused. I felt something on my lips and saw your face really close to mine, but...did you just steal m first kiss?" She asked. Natsu stared at her. " _Your_ first kiss? It was mine too!" He said nervously. "Besides that, aren't you mad?" He asked. Lucy shook her head. "Surprisingly, no. I'm not." She said calmly. _How in the world am I supposed to feel right now...Mom I seriously need you right now...why did you have to go?_ Lucy sighed. "Lets climb down, before anyon- CRAP! SCHOOL! I TOTALLY FORGOT. Mavis is gonna kill me..." Lucy grasped her head in her hands. "Too late. I'm going to right now actually." Said a voice. Lucy looked up. _Oh no..._ It was Mavis. She was here. Why? Probably heard that I didn't show up and decided to find me. Lucy hung her head. "Sorry...Natsu had a nightmare and we ended up going for a walk to cool his head, then a cop showed up and we didn't want to get in trouble, so we climbed this tree. I lost track of time.." Lucy lied. Natsu nodded quickly and Mavis laughed. "It's fine. I actually decided to skip too. I was too tired to deal with it today." Mavis shrugged.

 **A/N: So the reviewer was, Terrakion96. Thanks for showing me my big ass plot hole. Anyways, there will be a part two later. I decided to do so, so I wouldn't take forever in continuing the story. I'll post part two...towards the end of this month. Suspense. Hehehehehehe. I'm a jerk. I know. Sorry, bai~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! GEEZZZ! I haven't posted in forever! Gosh! I'm soooo sorry for the long wait. For those of you who stuck with me, kudis to you. Thanks so much for waiting. I am making today's chapter a bit longer. So anyways I am changing the name of my story today. By the time you are reading this, the story name should be Abandoned. Anyways, I have been really busy with school and decided to ask one of my friends to co-author for Natsu's PoV. I may transfer from third person to first person, depending on the friend, but I am asking around for some Co-Authors. If anyone wants to help out, whether it is co-authoring or just promoting my story, please PM me for any information. I want the story to run a bit more smoothly and it would really help if I had someone to help with Levy's and Mira's PoV. Thanks for reading my story! I hope you all enjoy today's chapter! It will be on the events that happened to Lucy's parents and Natsu's mom.**

 **Lucy's PoV-Third Person**

"So that's why X is equal to 78." Lucy was explaining simple math to Natsu. "Oh! I get it now! So you just combine the like terms here and then use inverse operations?" Natsu was learning these things far more easily and now he was finally advancing to eighth grade math. _I can't believe I had to re-teach him his math from sixth grade! At least we made fast progress._ "Okay, that's enough for today. Is there anything you want to do today? It is at least 3:50 by now." Lucy checked her watch. _Right on the dot._ She watched Natsu ponder. "Can we go to the arcade with Juvia and Gray?" He asked. Lucy made a face. _With the people that made fun of me and abandoned me because I was depressed? Those two were the worst ones too!_ Lucy shook her head. "You can go." She said. Natsu stared at her expectantly. "They said they wanted you to come." He said. "Sure they did. Just like how Erza wanted me at her birthday party and then she was utterly surprised and disgusted when I showed up." Lucy retorted. "Don't be so salty,Luce." Natsu laughed. "I'm not being salty, I'm protecting myself from more disappointment." Lucy said sharply. _He still doesn't get it...oh...Isn't the Halloween dance right around the corner?_ "Hey, Natsu?" Lucy began to feel nervous.

"Yea?"

"Are you taking anyone to the dance?"

"Wha- Oh, you mean the halloween dance, right?"

"Yes."

"No, at least, not yet. Waiting for the right moment to ask the girl." He smirked.

"Who?" Lucy's eyes slid to the floor.

"It's a secret. Duh." Natsu's smirk turned into his goofy grin again.

"Oh, okay." Lucy dropped it and went to put the books away. When she came back, Natsu grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the arcade. "N-Natsu! What are you doing?! I told yo-" Gray and Juvia were suddenly right in front of her. "Yo, flamebrain. The blonde actually came? Woah. How'd you con- did you drag her here?" Gray facepalmed. "Yep, Ice Princess. Why?" He retorted, slipping in his own insulting name. "Um...Gray-sama? Is Lucy-sama still mad at us?" Juvia asked, nervous. "I'm not, Juvia. I just didn't think you guys would still want me around. After all, after I cheered up, the only person that started talking to me again was Lisanna." Gray and Juvia hung their heads. "We're sorry. After you yelled at us that day (refer to the flashback) we thought you didn't want us to talk to you anymore. Anyways, enough with the gloomy thoughts, lets go win some prizes." Gray smiled. We all nodded and went inside, Natsu suddenly gasped. "It's still there?!" He dashed to the counter and ordered, what looked like, thousands of tokens. "Alright. I want everyone to split up and earn as many tickets as possible! Lucy, you come with me. We cover the left side. Juvia and Gray, go to the right side. Meet up at the diner across the street in 2 hours." Natsu dished out orders, then gave everyone some tokens, grabbed my wrist, and we ran to the first arcade games. "Have you ever played this?" Natsu asked, gesturing to a game with at least seven balls, some rings, and a little ramp. "No. Never had time to. I was too busy moping." Lucy said. Natsu handed Lucy a ball. "Speaking of the past, what happened to your parents?" Natsu asked. Lucy sighed and threw the ball, getting it into the 500 hole. "Well..."

 **Flashback**

Lucy was skipping over to Natsu's house to wait for him to come back, when she saw that her dad wasn't at home. Lucy tilted her head and skipped home instead. She looked around and saw her mother, collapsed on the ground, shivering. "Mommy!" Lucy ran to her mother, tears were already brimming her eyes. "L-u-c-y?" Her mom asked. "Mom...are you- what happened?! Why are you bleeding?!" Lucy was beginning to panic now. "Sweetie, calm down. *coughs* Mommy wants you to take something." Lucy shook her head."I need to call the ambulance! You're hurt!" Lucy was about to get the house phone but her mother's pleas kept her there. "Take this key. It will help you later in life. I promise." Lucy grabbed her mother's hand. "You'll be okay.." Lucy was crying. "Mommy has to go. Listen, I want you to go across the street, when mommy leaves, and tell Natsu's mom. Let her know that I want you to know the secret that mommy told her." Lucy nodded, hugging her mother closely now. "Mommy...please...don't go!" Lucy was certain that her heart would shatter if her mother died. "Lucy, I love you, and I want you to be happy. Whenever you are feeling upset, take that key, plunge it into the water, and say,'Summon the Water Bearer, Aquarius!' Okay?" Her mom's eyes were fading now. "Mom! Mom!" Lucy screamed. "Be...a good...gir-" Layla's eyes went cold. "MOM!" Lucy shook her and shook until her dad came home. "Lucy! Wh- LAYLA!" Her dad had scrambled over and knelt beside them. "Mom...Mom..." Lucy was starting to collapse with exhaustion. She had been shaking her mother's dead body for at least two hours. "Lucy...oh Lucy..." Her father pulled her away from the corpse and took her across the street. "But...mom..."

 **Two Days Later**

Lucy ran into Natsu's house, she cried again, and waited for Natsu's mom to come home from her camping trip. When she got there, Lucy ran into her arms. "Lucy! Wh- oh dear...what happened?" She asked. "Mommy...she...she left. She isn't coming back either. She wanted me to tell you...that she wants you to tell me the secret." Natsu's mom contemplated this, all the while, she was crying...(this part got fuzzy in Lucy's memory. The part when Natsu's mom tells Lucy something.)... Lucy was about to leave at the revelation of such a big secret when she turned around to see Natsu's mom collapsed. "Mrs. Dragneel! Oh no! Not you too!" Lucy yelled. Lucy was panicking. "Please! Wake up!" She screamed at her. Out of no where, a bright glow gleamed and one of Lucy's eyes turned an amber color. "Wh-what the?!" She was about to scream louder, when her eye suddenly showed her a future. She was laughing with Natsu, or at least, it looked like her. This girl was taller, had a more mature face, and a sparkle in her eyes that Lucy never had. "Who are you?!" She asked. The girl turned around and smiled. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, a member of Fairytail! And a Celestial Wizard!" She said proudly. The Boy that looked like Natsu stood up and nodded. He placed his hand on her shoulder. Then, the girl raised her right hand and made a strange symbol. "I'll see you soon. Lucy." The other Lucy said, smiling. Then Lucy's vision ended and she was brought back to the present. Lucy looked around to see Natsu's dad crying, while her dad was running up the steps. "Dad?" She asked. "Natsu's dad looked up and smiled weakly. "Oh thank god...you aren't dead too." He said. "Mrs. Dragneel!" Lucy screeched. She ran to her side and bent over her. "Don't leave! Please!" She pleaded. "You're my only mom now!" Lucy placed her hand on her stomache and rubbed it. _Please...don't leave...I'm begging you!_

Lucy waited till Natsu's mother slowly got colder, till she rose and left. She went to her best friend's house, Levy's. "Levy!" She screamed, pounding on the door. "Answer the door!" She was about to collapse from grief when Levy finally opened the door with wide eyes. "Lu?! What happened?! You look terrible!" Levy had lent Lucy her shoulder and slowly took her upstairs. "Lu-chan? What happened?" She asked when they were seated on Levy's bed. "My mom...died...so did Natsu's..." Lucy was choking out every word and burst into tears again. She had eventually calmed down when her dad came to get her for dinner. Levy guided Lucy to the door and let her go home. When Lucy was home, she went to her room and locked herself up. Lucy did end up coming down to get food, but she went right back to her room again to cuddle her pillow and stare at the golden key her mother gave her. It had a jug like pattern on it and it was practically glowing. Lucy decided to grab it and do what her mom told her to do with the key. She grabbed a bowl of water and set it down in her room. "Open..." she started, weakly. "Gate of the Water Bearer..." her voice got stronger. "Aquarius!" The key glowed and then there was a blue haired woman in front of her. She had a fish tail and wore an angry expression. "Who are you, brat?" The mermaid asked, rude. "I-I'm...Lucy..." She mumbled. "Lucy? Why did you summon me here?" She asked. Her voice softened a bit. "My mom told me to call you if I felt lonely...I miss her..." Lucy teared up. "Oh...well, where is she?" The mermaid asked. "She's- she's dead." Lucy turned around. The woman floated there silently for a minute. "DAMMIT! LAYLA! YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE SAFE! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN...I should have known..." She began to cry.

 **Two Years Later**

Lucy stood horrified at the sight before her. Her dad, or what was left of him, was lying on the floor of Magnolia street, bloody and mangled. Like he jumped. "Dad...no..." Lucy was about to storm over there, when a news caster heard what she said. "Miss! Miss! Was this man your father?! Tell me, was he depressed? Did he go suicidal? Why was he jumping off of the roof of this building? What is his name?" Lucy slowly backed away at the barrage of questions. "U-um...He wasn't depressed...I don't think he went suicidal..." Lucy ran and tried to get home, they followed her, so she ran through the back way and eventually lost them. Lucy looked around, noticing that she was lost. "Crap...where am I?" She was starting to walk towards the street when a short Bluenette grabbed her arm and dragged her away. "Lu, what happened?! Why are you on TV?!" She screamed. "Dad...jumped..." Lucy whispered. Levy took a step back and Lucy bolted. She ran to Natsu's father's house, pounding on his door as she arrived. "Open up! Open up! Open...up...please..." Lucy collapsed, shuddering as tears streamed down her face. Natsu's father stepped out and swiftly wrapped Lucy up in a hug. "What happened?" He asked. "He...He jumped..." Lucy blacked out.

 **End of Flashback**

"So, that's what happened." Lucy said calmly, reaching for another ball. Natsu stared at her. "Mom...died...two days after your mom?" He asked. Lucy nodded, and shot a ball into the thousand hole. "Yeah. Anyways, your dad helped me out and adopted me. After a few years, he sent me to my own apartment and so that's why I live there." Natsu pondered over this and then shot his own ball. They moved on to a few other games, and the two hours passed by pretty quickly. They got enough tickets for Natsu to buy some toy gun, and then they ate. Lucy had decided to get a salad and then she got water. Natsu stared at her like she was crazy, then dug into his own burger. _Ugh...I should have ordered a burger...they look soooooo good..._ Lucy sighed, and shoved her salad away. They finished eating and Gray took Juvia to play some more games. Lucy sighed and stood up. "I had better go, Natsu. I have to study for some tests." Lucy went to walk out when Natsu grabbed her wrist. "Lucy. Stay here." Lucy stared at him, confused, and sat back down. "What's wrong Natsu?" she asked. "I want you to tell me how you dealt with all that sadness...I want to help you..." Lucy shook her head. "Natsu, nothing hurt me more..." Lucy trailed off and shook her head again. "Nevermind...I should go home." Natsu watched her walk away, while Lucy's eyes were brimming with tears. She couldn't tell him about her pain. He would blame himself for what happened to her all those years ago. He would discover her biggest secret.

 **A/N: Sooooo, I know its been a long while, and so I have to say, I'm sorry**.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone! It has been a bit, I'll admit, but my new Co-Author is going to be helping with the story now, so there should be much more frequent chapters now. Not everyday frequent, but maybe every three to five days frequent? Bah, anyways, thanks for sticking with the story. I won't be 'Abandoning' it any time soon. Hehehe...sorry...bad pun. I'll go now...**

 **Co-A/N: Hey guys, I hope you all enjoy this story. I am new at this, so sorry if it is bad at first. I will get better though.**

 **Chapter 6: Sleeping**

 **~Lucy PoV~**

 _Great, now I have no way to get home._ Lucy sighed in annoyance. Usually, Mira would drive her home, but, since Natsu decided to drag her to the arcade, and her phone was dead, she had no way to get home. She shook her head and started walking to the bus stop. As she walked, she thought about Natsu's progress. She didn't understand why he needed tutoring. He went to a private school. Shouldn't he be, like, the smartest kid there? Lucy didn't care, so long as he was making progress. As Lucy walked, she let her mind wander and, somehow, ended up on the topic of the Halloween dance. _I wonder who Natsu is taking...he never told me. Wait...why do I care?_ Lucy shook her head and looked up to see Natsu staring at her. She waved at him and jogged over. "Hey, Natsu! What's up?" She asked. Natsu smiled, "Just waiting on the bus. You?" Lucy gestured at the sign that said 'BUS STOP' and shrugged. "Same. I had fun today. Sorry about being so...'salty' before." She used air quotes, making Natsu laugh. "Well, it is in your nature." He shrugged, earning himself a punch in the shoulder. "Ow! Luce you can pack a punch!" He laughed, rubbing his arm. _This goof...what am I going to do with him?_ Lucy laughed with him and they sat on the bench until the bus came, talking each others' ears off.

 **~Natsu PoV~**

" _After that, I socked him in the jaw and sent him flyin'!_ " Natsu laughed. Lucy had started dozing off and she finally fell asleep. Her body slid from its position onto Natsu's shoulder, causing him to immediately shut up. " _L-Lucy? Hey...you asleep?_ " Lucy's gentle snores confirmed it and Natsu smiled. " _Then you should at least wear this._ " Natsu took off his scarf and wrapped it around Lucy. He looked down at her and immediately blushed. " _Darn it...why do you have to be so cute?_ " Natsu looked away and realized that the bus wasn't coming. He picked Lucy up and, without waking her, took her to his house. He managed to slip inside of his room without his dad seeing. A few hours later, Lucy woke up. " _Ugh...where am I...? NATSU'S RO-_ " Lucy screeched, but Natsu's fyling hand clamped over her mouth. " _SHHHHH!_ " Natsu motioned downstairs and Natsu saw Lucy's eyes widen in understanding. He tentatively moved his hand away and cringed when Lucy started whisper shouting at him. " _What in the WORLD made you think to take me here?! Natsu! Now I'm gonna hafta sneak out of- wait...why am I wearing your scarf?"_ Lucy looked down and Natsu blushed," _Well...you looked cold and we were still at the bus stop when I put it on you. Um...here, I'll sneak you out. Just hold on._ " Natsu grabbed Lucy's waist and launched himself out the window. " _Natsu! What are yo-_ " Lucy cut herself off and clung to Natsu. She buried her face in his chest, waiting for him to reach the ground. He didn't. He launched himself into a tree. Lucy looked up at him and he grinned down at her. He was just glad she couldn't see the tomato red tinge on his face.

 **~Lucy PoV~**

Lucy nervously giggled and Natsu let her down. "Um, Why are we in the tree instead of on the ground?" Lucy asked. Natsu grinned and grabbed her hand. "I want to show you something before you go! Follow me!" Natsu leaped up farther into the tree. _Natsuuuuuuu! I'm scared of heights!_ Lucy sighed and climbed further into the tree. Trying not to look down, she made it to the top and poked her head out. "Woah..." Was all she could muster before Natsu turned her around and kissed her. "MMPH!" Her eyes widened in surprise and she tried not to kiss back, she failed and threw her arms around him. Eventually, Natsu broke the kiss. "Lucy...I want you to be my date to the dance." Lucy leaned into Natsu's chest and nuzzled his chin. "I thought you would never ask." She could tell he was grinning from ear to ear and probably blushing too. She sighed and Natsu picked her up, bridal style. "Natsu? Are we getting down now?" She asked. "Yeah. Why?" Lucy clung to him and squeezed her eyes shut. "Hurry up. Please." Natsu obeyed and took her down immediately. When they were down, Lucy dragged Natsu to her apartment. "Luce? Why did you bring me here?" He asked. Lucy didn't say anything. She simply opened the door, and pulled Natsu in. "Luce?" Lucy pushed him onto her bed and she went to the bathroom. _Damn it Natsu! You should really just shut up...Now I'm all fuzzy inside. Grr..._ Lucy changed her outfit into something more comfortable and came out. She grabbed her laptop, a handful of movies, a tub of ice cream, and her charger. She plugged her phone in, tossed the movies to Natsu saying, "Pick one." and set up the ice cream with two spoons in it. "This one." Natsu handed her a movie and she turned on her laptop. "Okay, ready for our usual movie night?" She looked over to Natsu and saw his eyes dawning with realization...or relief. "Omigawd! Did you? Oh god." Lucy's face flushed tomato red and Natsu immediately tried to cover his thought track. "N-no! I just..." Natsu face palmed. "You j-just gave off a certain vibe." Lucy pulled her pillow over her face. "ompiguiad" (oh my god) was all Lucy muttered before she removed the pillow and pressed play on the movie.

"Please, don't let go." Lucy rolled her eyes while Natsu teared up. "Really? This had to be the next one?" Lucy asked. "Hey! You picked out 'Steel Man'! And 'Bite-sized People'!" Natsu protested. "Yeah, and you picked: Trolls, Box-Trolls, and Titanic!" Natsu crossed his arms in a fit. "Fine. But from now on, I am not going to watch the movie at all." Lucy tilted her head. "Oh yeah? Then what will you do?" She asked. Natsu grinned mischeviously. "Keh, this." In the blink of an eye, Natsu's lips were on hers. Lucy's eyes widened and she melted into the kiss. "Okay, fair trade." Was all Lucy could mutter before Natsu tackled her. They eventually, tired themselves out and fell asleep. Lucy was curled into Natsu's chest for the remainder of the night. Her last waking thought was: _What am I going to do with him?_

 **A/N: I'm so sorry that this is so short. I'm currently trying to work on another story. Me and the Co-Author are trying to find enough time to work on this story. Again, I am sorry. I will make this up to you guys. I'll probably work on a special for you guys. Bai~**


	7. Chapter 7- Part 1

**A/N: ...* tries to run but fails * Um...heh...Hi? Please don't be mad at me for going missing for months. I've had billions of projects, family came down, and I have a play coming up. So, I've been really busy. I'm really sorry! Gomenosai! I promise to make it up to you! I'll post another chapter really really soon! Most likely after I finish this one. I plan on making this a two part anyways. The Co-Author can't write because she's been extremely busy with school clubs, projects, and other things. I swear that I didn't disappear on purpose! Please be merciful. I am sorry. Also, I'm so happy that 13 people have favorited and followed! Thanks! Although I think I'd have more people if I hadn't been missing for months. ANyways, I will be posting again as soon as possible. After these two chapters, I'll be posting the official updating schedule! This schedule will be taking effect after our play is over. I will most likely go back to weekly updates when summer vacation starts.**

Chapter 7: Hopeless

~Lucy PoV~

Lucy rubbed her eyes and sat up. She felt arms fall off of her as she did so. She looked to her right to see a sweet looking Natsu sleeping soundly. She giggled and shuffled off the bed. "I'll make you some breakfast. Wait. What time is it?" Lucy looked to her alarm clock and realized it was 6:43. "Crap! Natsu!" Lucy ran over to him and shook his shoulders. "nnngh..." Lucy shook him harder. "NaTSu! We're gonna be late! WAKE UP!" Lucy slapped him. Natsu shot up. "Huh?! Oh, Luce. Don't slap me!" Lucy rolled her eyes. "Get up! We gotta go!" Natsu looked at his dying phone and his eyes widened. "IT'S 6:43 AND YOU DIDN'T WAKE ME UP?!" He screeched. "I just woke up myself. Take some of my dad's clothes from the box in the attic. It should be labeled." Lucy called over her shoulder. She heard him get up and gasp. "What's wrong?" She called. "N-nothin'" He hollered. Lucy shrugged.

~ At School~

Lucy had walked into the doors and immediately ran to Levy and Mira. Natsu smiled and followed her. "Hey girls. What's up?" He asked as he slung his arm around Lucy's shoulders. Mira and Levy giggled, causing Lucy to blush and take Natsu's arm off of her. "Well, we were talking about the finals. While I'm on that topic," Lucy turned to Natsu with her arms crossed. "Have you been studying? I have to report to Principal Mavis today, Y'know." Natsu gulped. _Crap...totally forgot about that..._ He laughed nervously. "Yeah...?" Lucy raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that?" Lucy asked. Natsu sighed and hung his head. "I'm probably going to fail, Luce." Lucy chuckled. "You know, I wonder how you even made it to senior year." Natsu growled and reached for Lucy's arm. "Come here!" Lucy ran off and was chased by Natsu until the bell rang. They raced to class. Lucy took her seat up front and Natsu behind her. "Welcome to class. Today, we have a new student. Come in!" The door slid open gently. The girl turned and bowed to the class. "Hello my fellow classmates. My name is Erza Scarlet. I'm 16 years old. I hope we can all be good friends." Lucy smiled. _She must have skipped. I'll call her over I guess._ Lucy beckoned Erza over, causing some people to gasp. "Woah! The Ice Queen is actually talking to someone!" Evergreen sneered. Her croonies snickered and Lucy rolled her eyes. _Whatever._ "Hi there! I'm Lucy. I hope you will be my friend."

~ During Lunch ~

Erza had introduced Erza to Mira, Levy, and Natsu. She also gave Erza a tour. "Thank you so much for showing me around earlier, Lucy-senpai." Lucy laughed. "You can call me Lucy." Erza nodded. Levy had suddenly perked up. "Hey, Erza?" she asked. Erza hummed, signaling that she had heard. "Where do you live?" Erza looked down. "No where..." Levy's gaze shifted to Mira, then to Lucy. "Well, you could live with me." Lucy said. "Wh-what? I-I couldn't possibly intrud-" Lucy shook her head. "You aren't intruding. I have no one at home, so it would be great to have some company." Erza smiled. "Arigatou!" Lucy smiled and hugged Erza.

~ After School ~

The rest of the day had passed by pretty quickly. Lucy and Natsu were going to have another sleepover after Natsu went to go get some extra food. Lucy had been really tired, so she went straight home. She was about to turn the corner n her street when a hand reached out and grabbed her. The hand was covering her mouth.

 **A/N: So, me and the Co-Author are going to do a Q and A later. Leave a review asking your question! It can be about the story or about us authors! Also, the updating schedule...well, We plan to update once or twice a month. We just don't have the time to post like five million times in a month. I wish we did. We also decided that the monthly updates will not be in effect until after our play is over, which will be in April. So we will start updating regularly in May! Close to summer vaca I know, but its the only thing I can think of. Gomenosai! I promise to make it up to you. Part 2 of this chapter will be coming out shortly! I hope you enjoyed this short af chapter. Bai~!**

 **Co-Author** **: Hello. I am the new co-author of this story. We will be uploading a chapter each month. Hopefully, I can make it long enough for you guys to read it for a while. I'll try to make the story as great as possible, so just hold on!**


	8. Chapter 7- Part 2

**WARNING!: The following is NOT for audiences who are sensitive to subjects such as rape, murder, depression, or implied suicide. If you are sensitive to one of these, please skip or ignore this chapter. I will sum up what happened in the next chapter for those who cannot read this. Thank you for considering the above. Now, to the author's note. WARNING!**

 **A/N: SO, with that out of the way here is part 2! Yay! I'm really sorry about going missing for so long...Here is my apology. Its time for some REAL action! I don't think anyone want to read this anymore. Lets hop to it!**

Chapter 7: Part 2

Lucy's eyes widened. She thrashed about for a bit until she was thrown to the ground, surrounded by the 'popular' girls at her school. "What's going on?!" Lucy panicked. The girls all snickered and Lucy heard a snap. It was a stick. She leaped up to see three men behind her with no pants on. _No..._ Lucy looked around wildly. She was trapped. She threw herself at one of the girls and managed to break free. She ran as fast as possible. _I know that they are chasing me. I won't be able to outrun them for long! Natsu!_ Lucy panted as she ran. She tried to climb a tree. This was a big mistake, because the men had caught up and dragged her down just as she started to climb the tree. "HELP M-" She was cut off by the men's hands covering her mouth. She began to tear up. She didn't want to be raped. The men grinned maliciously.

Lucy cried as she was dragged to a hidden cove in the forest. "Heh, no one is gonna find you missy." The men had started to rip her clothes off as she screamed and kicked at them. She wasn't willing to give up, but her body was tiring. "No! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lucy screeched. She had to find a way out. She rapidly assessed her surroundings, she knew there was no way out, but she had to try. She went limp for a second. _If this doesn't work, I'm going to be raped, and possibly killed. I need to come up with a plan b if this doesn't work._ Lucy shivered as the men felt up her body. She whimpered. The men had grabbed her hair and were getting ready to force her to give them a blowjob. Lucy bit onto the man's groin and immediately bolted. She managed to escape from two of the men, but she still had one more to get rid of.

Lucy was racing through the forest. She had begun to hear people, which had given her hope. "HELP ME!" She screamed. Lucy suddenly was tackled. She flipped over, to see another one of the men on top of her. Lucy's eyes widened and she tried to escape again. "You aren't going anywhere little lady." Lucy continued to struggle as she cried for help. She jolted as the man started to finger her. She squirmed even more and tried to get away. "No! LET GO OF ME!" Lucy bit her lip to keep herself from moaning, and kicked the man multiple times. He didn't budge, he kept ramming her with his fingers. "NO! I SAID LET GO!" Lucy didn't want to feel anything as the man began to stick his dick into her. Lucy cringed and tried one more time to escape. She managed to get away and ran as she cried.

She ran into the streets, she didn't care if she was naked, she only worried about finding Natsu. She knew that she had been gone for a while, which may have worried him. She ran to multiple stores, looking for him, until she ran out of stores. Lucy dashed into a dark alleyway and hid. She cried her eyes out and tried to comfort herself. She felt like she had been crying for hours until she felt a coat drift gently over her shoulders. She looked up to see worried onyx eyes and a head of salmon pink hair. Lucy launched herself into Natsu's arms. "Natsu! Natsu...Natsu...Natsu..." Lucy squeezed Natsu as tight as she could and cried into his chest.

Natsu gripped her just as hard. "Where have you been?!" He growled. Lucy looked up at him. "Girls...men...rape...scared...run..." Lucy couldn't form a proper sentence. Natsu rubbed her head. "Calm down. When you are calm, tell me what happened. Lucy cried for a few more minutes before she calmed down. "Natsu...I was so scared...They almost...gah. We should go back to my house before I tell you. Erza should be waiting." Lucy and Natsu ran back to Lucy's apartment and locked the door behind them. Lucy was jumped by a worried Erza. "Where were you?! I was so worried!" Lucy hugged Erza. "Sit on the couch. I'll tell you both in a moment. I need a drink, and some clothes..." Erza and Natsu nodded. They sat on the couch as Lucy prepared herself. When she came back, both of the teenagers were staring at her with worried looks.

"So, I was walking home when I was suddenly dragged into the bushes near a forest. The popular girls at school had pulled me into the bushes and smirked. I had heard something behind me when I saw three naked men. They were rapists. They had started to approach me when I bolted. I managed to escape them, but they caught me again and that repeated around two to three times. One of the guys had almost raped me when I had run into the city butt naked looking for Natsu and crying, I couldn't find you and eventually winded up in the alley you found me in, Natsu." Lucy finished her story and was startled when both of them lunged for her and cuddled her in a group hug. "Lucy, I am so sorry. I should have looked in the forest." Natsu apoligized. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad he didn't get to fuck me...I would have killed myself." Lucy said. Erza silently hugged Lucy and cried for her. Natsu did the same after Lucy's statement.

Natsu and Erza had eventually gotten out the snacks and they called the cops. Lucy gave them the description of the men and details about what had happened. After the cops left, Natsu started a movie and the three teens sat and watched the movie silently. Lucy felt so much safer, but she also felt violated. She knew that she would have nightmares, but she felt calmer with Natsu and Erza around. _Please don't let that happen again...please..._ Lucy prayed as she slowly drifted to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey! I updated early this time! Welp now that I have established the update schedule, I'll be making sure to upload once a month. This also means that I have extra time to write the rest of the chapters earlier, making the uploading easier. I am going to upload on the 15 of each month. I hope everyone enjoys the story! /insert self-promotion here\ So, I have another story called Magical song. Check it out! The schedule for that story is the same. WIthout further ado, lets get this show on the road! ^-^**

Lucy groaned as her body slowly picked itself up. She couldn't help but feel like she wasn't alone, and looked to her left. There, was a sleeping Natsu, groping around for something(probably her) and whimpering cause he couldn't find it. Lucy gave him her hand, which seemed to calm him down. Lucy turned her head to the right. She was looking at a content looking Erza, who was giving her the weirdest smile. "Hello, good morning, Lucy." Erza stated, holding back giggles. Lucy blushed and took her hand away from Natsu's slowly. He whimpered again, making Lucy give him a kiss of the forehead. That seemed to satisfy him, and he went back into his peaceful slumber. Erza's face was practically exploding, it was a mix between blue and red. She was trying to hold back laughter, which wasn't good for her cheeks, and she was practically giggling her head off. Lucy sighed and gently removed herself from the bed. "I'm going to make breakfast, why don't you go clean up?" Lucy suggested. Erza nodded and rushed to the bathroom. Once she closed the door, Lucy could hear her giggles.

Lucy walked into the kitchen and tied her apron around her self. It read, "Kiss the Chef!" Lucy had worn this apron all the time, because it used to be her mother's. Lucy was humming to herself as she cooked some rice. She had finished everything else, and was waiting on the rice to finish. She was about to turn around when strong arms wrapped around her waist. She turned her head. "Wha-" Natsu gently kissed Lucy. Lucy turned away blushing like a mad woman. "Well, good morning to you too. Why did you do that? And, How did you sleep?" Lucy asked, trying to hide her face. Natsu ignored her and went straight for the food. Lucy grabbed his collar and yanked him back. "No. Erza has to eat too." Lucy said. Natsu sighed and answered Lucy's earlier question. "I had a bad dream. You had been stolen from me and I couldn't get you back. I felt so angry and upset. Then, a light appeared next to me and was holding my hand. It told me it had to go, but it would be back. The hand slipped away and I practically whimpered when it left. Then, it kissed me on my forehead. The light left, and I realized it was you. I wondered why you had to go, then I woke up. Also, your apron said to 'Kiss the Chef' so..." Natsu said. Lucy smiled gently. "You know...I have a feeling your little light had held your hand when you started to grope around for it. Your whimpering was so cute though." Lucy teased.

After Natsu had blushed ten times redder than Erza's scarlet red hair, he helped Lucy make plates for everyone, and stole a few bites as well, and then he rushed off with his plate. Erza walked in and looked at Lucy. "What did you make? I have never seen it before." Lucy smiled and explained her food. "This is a sort of breakfast katsudon." **(If you don't know what katsudon is then, it is the japanese term for pork cutlet bowl. If you don't know what that is, then go look it up. Back to the story.)** "I replaced the chicken with sausage. Then, I added some cheese and bacon into it. It all sits on top of some rice." Lucy proudly handed Erza the plate. Erza looked at it skeptically. Natsu suddenly popped his head around the corner. "Thrusssssss Lussssshhy! Ith's really gooth!" He said, through a mouthful of food. Erza took a bite, and chewed thoughtfully. "This is quite tasty, Lucy." Lucy grinned. "Thanks."

Lucy suddenly looked downcast. Nastu had already noticed this and was about to say something when Lucy spoke up. "Guys...thank you for being there for me last night...I really appreciate it. If you guys hadn't been there, I would still be in that alleyway, and I would probably be ready to commit suicide...so thank you. I mean it. Thank you." Lucy was on the verge of tears. Erza smiled gently. "We would have done so, even if we hadn't known you. There is no need for thanks, Lucy." Nastu nodded and grinned his signature grin. "Yeah- Lucy!" He cut himself off as Lucy fell to the floor. She had suddenly blacked out. Natsu and Erza rushed to her. "Lucy? Lucy!" Natsu started to shake her. Erza grabbed Lucy's head and felt for a pulse. "She's alive, but barely. She needs to go to the ER. Come on Natsu, lets get her in my car." Natsu nodded and picked Lucy up, bridal style, and hurriedly brought her to the car. They put her in the back seat, and sped to the nearest hospital. Erza was going faster than the speed limit, and almost got pulled over. She told Natsu to take the wheel, and she jumped out of the speeding car. Natsu was worried for Erza, but he knew she would be fine. He got Lucy to the hospital, and immediately got her some doctors. He held her hand the entire time, refusing to move for anyone. He had stayed out of the way, but he continued holding her hand.

~ A Few Hours Later ~

Lucy looked around. It was pitch black. "Hello?" her voice echoed. "Is anyone there?" no one replied. Suddenly, she heard...crying? She looked around and spotted a little girl. She looked like Lucy did, except...she was cut and bruised. "Are you okay?" The little girl looked up. "W-who are you?" Lucy smiled. "I'm Lucy. What's your name?" The little girl's eyes widened. "I-I'm Lucy too..." Lucy grinned. "What happened?" the little girl shook her head. "Nothing. I'm fine." Lucy frowned. "No you aren't." The girl smiled weakly. "I'll be fine." Lucy sighed. "Will you tell me what happened?" The girl eventually agreed and told Lucy that after her mom died, the cuts and bruises appeared. Lucy gasped. "Are you...me?" Lucy asked. The little girl smiled. "The cuts have been worsening..." Lucy gasped. "Is that why I passed out?" Lucy asked. The girl nodded. "You have a disease... You have to deal with it..." Little Lucy said. Lucy sighed, she was shocked, but she couldn't show it. "Okay." She said. "Can I wake up now?" Little Lucy nodded. "Thanks." Lucy and Little Lucy both faded. Lucy jolted awake. She was panting, and Natsu was next to her. Lucy looked around herself to find that she was in a hospital bed. "Huh?" Lucy looked down and realized she was in a hospital gown, and that Natsu was right next to her. Lucy smiled and fell back asleep. She had a dream about her mother.

Natsu woke up to a crying Lucy. She was mumbling in her sleep. "Luce?" Natsu gently shook her. She jumped awake and cried harder. "Luce! What's wrong?" He asked. Lucy shook her head and hugged Natsu. _Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu...Thank god you're here..._ Lucy grasped Natsu's hair and smashed her lips onto his. He was shocked, but started to kiss back. Her tongue begged for entrance, and Natsu gave way. She immediately dominated and kissed him for as long as she could. When they broke apart, Natsu was panting, and looked at Lucy with lust-filled eyes, mixed with worry. "Luce, what happened?" He asked. Lucy smiled weakly. "Natsu...I'm sick...and I don't think I'm going to get better..." She said. Natsu looked at her with worry and surprise written all over his face. He immediately called for the nurse and asked her to tell him what Lucy was talking about. The nurse sighed and frowned gently. Natsu didn't like that and his face twisted into an even greater face of worry. "What is it?" The nurse looked up. "We need to take some more CT scans and MRI's but we think that Lucy Heartfilia may have a brain tumor. We aren't sure of this, but we do want to be sure. ," the nurse turned to Lucy. "We would like to do these scans now, but not without your, or your parents, consent. Are you willing to take them?" The nurse asked. Lucy nodded and prepared to go. Natsu, wasn't exactly satisfied, but he decided to ask something he could understand. "How do these tumors form?" He asked. The nurse smiled sadly. "Well, a brain tumor typically forms because of abnormal growth of tissues near or around the brain or on the central spine. From what we could gather, Lucy has a benign tumor. These tumors aren't life threatening, but they should be removed. If we allow her tumor to fester without solid results, then it could turn out to be malignent. Which means that she could die. I do not want that for her, nor does anyone else, so we need to get these scans. Ask the doctor for a further explanation if needed. I must take Lucy to get scanned now. She should be back in about an hour or two. Wait in the hall." The nurse took Lucy away, leaving Natsu to contemplate what had just been explained. _I can't- no I won't let Lucy die. We need money for her surgery, perhaps...but I don't want to burden her friends. I should ask anyways. I have her phone. I should call them. And get Erza to come down._

Natsu used Lucy's phone to call all of their friends. Including the ones who had left her all those years ago. They were all surprised to be called during school, but they answered anyways. Natsu explained Lucy's condition and everyone came rushing over. After a few hours, almost the entire school was there, asking to wait for Lucy. The hospital had allowed everyone to wait in Lucy's room, and Lucy came rolling in a few minutes later. She was surprised to see so many visitors and was even more surprised when they all rushed to her to either apologize or give her presents. She even received a new laptop and phone. Lucy thanked them all and asked why they were there. "Natsu explained your situation to us," Gray said. "We had all decided to ask Mavis to cancel school so we could all come over." Juvia nodded as another person slowly approached Lucy. "Lucy-nee?" Lucy turned her head, recognizing the choice of words a second before she saw her face. "Lisanna? You're here too?" She nodded. "I'm really sorry...Elfman and I both are...We didn't want to push you away...its just...you were so sad...we all thought you wanted space. So we said you were too gloomy...not the best choice of words huh?" Lucy smiled gently. "Lisanna. I've already forgiven you. I just didn't want you guys to be pressured into being my friends again." Lisanna smiled. A deep, smooth voice cut in. "Mrs. Lucy Heartfilia?" She snapped her head around. "Who is it?" Her voice was hostile. Natsu noticed this and grabbed her hand gently. "It is really sad...can't even remember your fiance?" Natsu's and Lucy's eyes widened with shock. "I have never once even heard of my having a fiance, so leave now. Before I call the cops." Lucy's back was sending tingles down her spine, warning her to be cautious.

 **A/N: Who is this quote on quote "Fiance?" Is Lucy okay? What happened with the scans? Find out next time! ...God that sounded just like a fucking commercial. Well, ANyways, enjoy this chapter! I'm working on making them longer and I'm excited to hear your feedback! Tell me what you all think! Also, please tell me how to improve this story! I might go back and revise some of my story to make it flow better. Make sure to check that out too! Bai~ FTL092304**


	10. Announcement SORRY!

**A/N: Hey, how is everyone? I hope you have been enjoying my terribly written story? Unfortunately I am putting this story on Haiti's. I have a lot of things going on in my personal life. I understand that you were hoping for another update. But, good news, I'm going to be revising the story! So while this is on hiatus I'm going to be revising each of the chapters to make the story flow better and so it can make more sense. I'm sorry for going on such a hiatus so abruptly, but I'm sure you're used to me disappearing. Anyways, this is the same for Magical Song. I'm going to be working on another story as well. Hope you understand! Enjoy the rest of your day/afternoon/morning/night. (Whenever you are reading this!) forgive me!**


	11. Update on Updates

Hi everyone! It's been a hot minute since I've really updated. So just so everyone knows, I currently have around five ongoing stories. I'll be putting a few on haitus until I finally finish rewriting Abandoned. I'm working on chapter three. Most of the chapters that haven't been edited are being thrown away. I want to progress this story more. Anyways the following stories are on haitus for the time being:

 ** _Colorful Love_**

 ** _Strangers to Lovers_**

 ** _and_**

 ** _Magical Song_**

I decided to continue colorful love, and I've decided to put these three on haitus. Abandoned is naturally going to be updated as I recreate the story. I also plan on posting each of my stories on Wattpad. My username is the same there. FairyTailLover092304. If you want to see them there, it will take a bit longer to update, but they will be accessible. Hope everyone understands! This update is going out to each of my stories, so everyone will see them. This also helps promote my other stories so...yeah...XD. Anyways, thanks for being patient and sticking with my story! Hopefully I will bring each of the stories back. I plan to try finishing at least eight chapters of Abandoned before I release one of the stories from haitus. The order I will release them is going to be a secret, but if you want to know, I'll post an update on each story telling whether or not they have been released or not. My WoF series is going to contuinue as well. That's all for now, bye!


End file.
